


Mine

by Deerbot



Series: Maverick Zero and X AU [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Emetophilia, Maverick X, Maverick Zero - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Premastication, regurgitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of an old fic I deleted. A </p><p>Maverick Zero/X AU fic! Zero lazily admires X and ponders things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

X rolled around lazily in the new den Zero had made for him. A small cave under a cliff provided a good location for temporary shelter. He decided that they were safe here until Maverick Hunters scouted them out again. Loud snoring could be heard nearby as Zero napped, defragmenting and recovering from the regular day to day wear of operating.

X gave a hard look at Zero. At times he felt a deep sadness envelop him for reasons he couldn’t understand. It felt as if he was forgetting something important, something before they became wanted mavericks roaming around to avoid capture. He tried to think back to before they began this life of theirs, but his memories were blank. He couldn’t remember anything before this. All that was left was the feeling of familiarity every time they encountered maverick hunters. Even looking at Zero brought on the feeling at times. Per the usual though, he brushed away the strange emotion and returned to his loafing.

Zero could sense X observing him. He was halfway between asleep and awake as his sleep cycle neared completion. Unlike X, Zero remembered everything. It felt like long ago and he didn’t care to go over every detail in his memory.

They had been hunters before. Then Zero’s virus finally emerged in such a way that he couldn’t resist his innate nature anymore. He was surprised when he realized his personality had remained intact though. He had a new set of desires in life, sure, but he still felt like same old Zero. Of course he was no longer interested in being a maverick hunter, but he still held a deep and undying affection for X. The hunters certainly didn’t appreciate Zero infecting him, but hadn’t it always been the two together in the first place? Certainly X would’ve put up a better fight if he ultimately didn’t want to be with Zero in such a way. Thinking on it, he realized perhaps his memory had been a bit more distorted from the virus than he previously thought. Just a bit though, he decided.

Whatever truly happened didn’t concern Zero. X was happy. He slowly opened his eyes as he woke up and admired him fidgeting with some rocks on the ground. He had to admit the virus did dumb X down considerably, but X smiled so much now. One thing he definitely remembered from their past was how unhappy and distressed X was. He felt like he once understood why before the virus. He knew the feeling was an awful one.

His virus was his gift to X. Never again would he have to feel such terrible things. Zero would watch over him and keep him safe and happy, all thanks to the virus his creator had lovingly endowed upon him.

Noticing Zero becoming active, X crawled over. He tried to keep himself amused with whatever he could find lying around, but Zero was always much more interesting. Now that he was awake again X wanted attention. More importantly, he wanted food.

Zero stretched out and adjusted his position as X crawled into his lap. He looked up at Zero with anticipation. A yawn escaped Zero’s mouth, which X confused for a sign to start feeding. He tried to lick inside Zero’s mouth, but disappointment covered his face as he realized nothing was going to come out of it. Zero chuckled and gently moved X’s eager mouth away from his. He began stroking his face, and X laid his head against Zero’s chest to enjoy being pet. Zero and X stared at each other, their once green and blue eyes now sharing the same deep shade of red.

Zero was content to just watch X for several minutes as his body made necessary preparations for feeding. X on the other hand lost interest in their earlier stare-off and proceeded to lick and suck on Zero’s chest orb. His reflection in the green, glassy surface had caught his attention. It wasn’t long before he decided it’d be more interesting to put his mouth on it. He started with licks but soon tried wrapping his small mouth around it. Zero raised a brow at him but was amused. X had a habit of sticking his mouth on anything that caught his interest lately. It worried Zero at times, and he made mental notes to not leave X alone with anything particularly dangerous.

He continued gently stroking X’s face as he mindlessly sucked on his chest. The way X’s mouth worked around the orb was cute, and Zero wondered if he could get X to gnaw on his hand instead. He slid his thumb from X’s cheek and poked it into his mouth. X, mostly spaced out now, moved from suckling on Zero’s chest to his thumb. Eventually X reached his own hands towards Zero’s to maneuver it better into his mouth. He played with Zero’s fingers as he gnawed the side of his palm. Zero could feel X’s small teeth softly chewing on his hand. His lips also wrapped around his palm and tickled him as he lightly sucked. X’s strange behavior made Zero chuckle again.

He decided he could go ahead and feed X now. He adjusted him in his lap and began rubbing his face against his. X dropped Zero’s hand from his mouth and began returning the face rubbing. X could feel Zero’s arms wrapping around him to cradle and support him. Zero’s face was soft and warm too pressed against his own, and X felt a contentness take over as Zero coddled him. He instinctively began licking against Zero’s mouth.

Feeling X’s tongue slide across his mouth made Zero’s insides flutter. The tingling in his body only got more intense as X inserted his tongue into his mouth and began gently sucking. X shut his eyes and curled up into a fetal position against Zero, lightly whining and trembling. Zero was overcome with protectiveness and held him tighter. X looked so delicate and fragile, and he never wanted any harm to come to him again. X was his now and no one else’s. Only he was able to take care and protect him properly, and he wouldn’t let anyone try and take him away. Not Sigma, not maverick hunters, and not even his own creator. Each wanted X for their own reasons, but Zero knew with absolute certainty that being with him was best.

The two held each other tightly during the entire feeding. Zero made sure X ate as much as he could. He wanted him to be properly nourished and prepared in case anything happened. X hungrily gulped down everything Zero regurgitated in his mouth, content to just be with Zero in such an intimate way. He cooed and whined happily the whole time.

Zero gagged up one more mouthful of vomit before his stomach was finally empty. X suckled at his mouth a bit more in case there was any food left, but brought his mouth away once he realized they were done. He laid his head against Zero’s chest again and began to fall asleep.

The supplemented virus he gained from feedings always gave him a buzzed and lightheaded feeling. He could feel everything Zero felt right after feeding, the virus syncing their bodies and emotions together. To X it felt as if they were a single being. He felt Zero’s protective desires and all the love he held for him. It was partly why he looked forward to being fed so much. He never had reason to doubt Zero’s intentions when he could feel them so strongly and clearly, directly from Zero’s own body. His affection for him was pure, and X never wanted to leave his side.

Zero tried to wrap as much of his body around X as he could, shielding him from the rest of the world. X curled into him, letting Zero and his essence envelop his entire being as he dozed off to sleep.


End file.
